Whiz Comics Vol 1 82
| Editor1_1 = Virginia Provisiero | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker1_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "The Atomic Shop" | Synopsis1 = Reluctantly walking to the dentist's office one day, Sterling Morris passes a new store, "The Atomic Shop," displaying "Atomic Pills," "Atomic Insect Spray," "Atomic Soap," "Atomic Acid," etc. The shopkeeper, Professor Adam Atomme, claims to have atomic toothache drops that will cure Morris's toothache in a second. He tries it; it works; soon Morris is directing Billy Batson to give the store a plug on the air. Suddenly smoke pours out of Mr. Morris's mouth; his entire tooth has dissolved! Billy SHAZAMs up and Captain Marvel flies out to visit the Atomic Shop. Meanwhile Mr. Atomme has sold a box of atomic breakfast cereal to a scrawny man, building him instantly into a physical powerhouse; this guy goes out to settle a score with a local bully, but his mojo wears off halfway into the beating, and the bully quickly turns the tables. Captain Marvel kiboshes that. Meanwhile at the store, the janitor, Mr. Atomme's ne'er-do-well nephew Archy Atomme, decides to likewise eat a bunch of atomic breakfast food, then go do some crimes, but bumps into Captain Marvel right at the shop's door, and gets punched, but stays on his feet and returns an atomic punch that knocks Cap out the window, then steals a bottle of Atomic Acid, and leaves. Marvel goes after him, after wasting a few moments trying to persuade Atomme to stop selling his dangerous products. At a nearby bank, closed for the night, Archy uses the atomic acid to get inside the vault and steal some big bags of money, but Captain Marvel catches up to him in the lobby and punches him, much harder this time. But Archy fakes unconsciousness, and Marvel picks just the wrong moment to change back to Billy, and he's quickly gagged and tied up. Archy decides to test this acid, which he's just seen dissolve a bank wall and a vault door, to see whether it will dissolve Billy, but very luckily the first drop lands on Billy's gag, SHAZAM, Captain Marvel drinks the rest of the atomic acid with no ill effects. Meanwhile back at the Atomic Shop, there is an accident involving more of the atomic acid, which wrecks the entire shop, putting Prof. Atomme out of business just as he was starting to see things Captain Marvel's way anyway. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Archy Atomme Other Characters: * Professor Adam Atomme Locations: * ** *** *** Atomme's Atomic Shoppe Items: * Adam Atomme's "Atomic" products | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bernie Krigstein | Inker2_1 = Bernie Krigstein | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Plight of Helpful Jones" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist4_1 = Basil Wolverton | StoryTitle4 = The Culture Corner: "How to Scratch Your Back" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Croucher K. Conk | StoryTitle3 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Land of Legends" | Synopsis3 = Ibis and Taia are strolling through the city when they encounter a surprize: "Great Zoth, it's a centaur!" The uncooperative centaur doesn't want to answer any questions, but Ibis the Invincible punches him in the chest and he prostrates himself before the magician, who demands to know how he has gotten into the human world. The centaur reveals that he has escaped from the Land of Legends, and can say no more. Ibis uses the Ibistick to send him back to that land, then regrets doing so, for he now has many questions. Soon on the radio there's a "Special bulletin! Sailors aboard the merchantman Alice Toklas report having seen mermaids swimming in the water near their ship!" According to Ibis, (himself an immortal and invincible Egyptian sorcerer who has personally encountered and defeated King Oberon's Sprites), mermaids and centaurs do not exist. He commands the Ibistick to convey him to the Land of Legends. "Darkness falls around Prince Ibis, all motion and time seem to be stopped, and a glowing white pinpoint of light flickers in an immense void ... " and soon Ibis is in a slightly-cartoonier-looking universe, where he encounters a flower sprite, who flees from him in terror upon hearing from Ibis that Ibis is real. He meets two hostile geniis, but with the Ibistick is able to set them fighting each other. Some Lilliputians snare Ibis and bring him before the King of the Land of Legend, who exposits: "I'm a legend too! People believed in me long before your time! Once all the inhabitants of Atlantis worshipped at my shrine ... My followers were wiped out when Atlantis was lost beneath the waves! But here I am the ruler -- and soon I will lead all my subjects back into the real world!" Ibis regains control of his Ibistick and tries to use it to destroy the King and all his followers, but as the geniis told him before, this doesn't work, so he uses the stick to conjure up the legendary Uncle Sam! Sam thrashes all the bad guys and especially the tyrant King, and resolves to keep them from invading the world of reality, to which Ibis the Invincible now returns. | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker3_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the unnamed King of the Land of Legends Other Characters: * * Locations: * The Land of Legends Items: * The Ibistick | StoryTitle5 = Crime Smasher: "The Footloose Cinderella" | Synopsis5 = At Alan Armstrong's office, Eve Corby calls Alan's attention to the big reward being advertised for a famously expensive stolen gem. Alan opines that too many shady characters will all be looking for it at the same time. Actually, Rocky Rudge stole the Richmond Sapphire, and hid it in one of his wife's new shoes, without telling her. But then Midge Rudge changed her mind about the color of the shoes and took them back to the store. Rocky does not take the news well; he punches Midge in the face so hard that she falls out of her chair. Midge is enraged to be only now finding out about this heist, and the resulting argument only ends when Rudge stuffs Midge into a closet and locks it. Rocky concocts a plan to hire Crime Smasher to find the sapphire for him. He sends two thugs to bring Armstrong in, which they do, by head-konking him unconscious with a gun butt and carrying him back to Rudge's apartment. Rudge describes the shoes to Armstrong and offers him $500 to find them; Armstrong agrees. Eve Corby happens to have the same shoe size as Midge Rudge; Alan decides to bring her along on this shopping trip. Rudge sends his two stooges to shadow Crime Smasher, and then get the shoes from him. Midge calls the police to rat out Rocky, but he yanks the cord out of the phone. The police have heard just enough to want to also shadow Crime Smasher, so they get started on that. Alan and Eve go "shopping" until they find a store that carries the right shoes, and while they're inside, the crooks and cops all converge on the store. Armstrong chooses a decoy pair of shoes and misleads all the followers into going after him. Crime Smasher leads them all on a merry chase, on foot, away from the shoe store, then down to the end of an alley. There he beats up both of the crooks, and flummoxes the cops by showing them the ordinary pair of shoes in the box. Then he tells them to follow him, if they want to find the missing sapphire. Meanwhile at the store, following instructions from Armstrong, Miss Corby buys the pair of shoes that actually do conceal the stolen sapphire, and delivers them to Rocky Rudge's apartment. Rocky is delighted to receive the shoebox, and hands over $500. Just then, Crime Smasher also arrives there, with the police. It's all very incriminating for Rocky, but he's still got room to lie his way out of it, maybe, but then Midge shows up and rats him out in great detail. As things shake out, Rocky and his thugs are both in custody, and Crime Smasher is in line to collect the $50,000 reward for the recovered sapphire, plus Rocky's $500, all of which he plans to donate to the Infantile Paralysis Fund. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ken Bald | Inker5_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rocky Rudge, a thug * Midge Rudge ** two other underthugs Other Characters: * Police Locations: * Crime Smasher's Private Detective Office * Rocky Rudge's Apartment * a series of Shoe Stores Items: * the Richmond Sapphire | Notes = * This issue's Crime Smasher story opens "In the office of Alan Armstrong, the former Spy Smasher and present Crime Smasher ..." He's now a licensed private detective, with an office, in the city. * Crime Smasher again gets knocked unconscious with a pistol-butt. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics were" ** Wilbur the Waiter ** Doc Sorebones ** "The Whiz Quiz" ** "By a Hair" (text story), by John C. Adler ** Whitey Whiskers and Daniel Boone Jr.: "It's Cold in Them Thar Hills" ** ''Whipper Snappers: "Pig Headed" | Trivia = * In this issue's Ibis the Invincible story, the ship whose crew was seeing mermaids was named after . | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #82 Feb 1947, entire issue }}